User blog:Queen Armada/I am Khan of thylacine family cat
Thylacines are cats.The name dog like is a marsupial cat.I am of the Thylacine god beings family of people and tribe.My father is a thylacine.His name is Steve Trachsion{Habib Khan} and he is a cat.His diet but my diet is Roman Pacific Empire food and Roman Empire food.We are milk and chocolate milk and shake drinkers.We love coffee.Milk is prime source of Thylacine's diet.They are more catlike than most cats, and we are much like housecats.My biological mother Jan Smithers is my aunt Trachsion ,My mother Naseem Khan is a housecat beings people tribe.She is a flesh eater in her diet and feeds my Dad this.At the Chinese buffet http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Chinese_cuisine where we go as a family my father picks on his plate and my mother's and my plate and my younger brother Faiyaz Rick Hunter} who does not eat,he hates veges and does not diet strawberries,I do.He does not eat meat either.My parents used to feed him.We thylacine's grow into a lion and tiger.My biological parents are my ,Housecats are intelligent beings and Allah forbid them to speak and be people and turned them into pets http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity They were beings.They are our family and we Khan love and care for them.They are very wise.Thylacine cares for housecats and take care of them as family.We people have some many answers for the thylacines.My father Steve Trachsion Habib Khan of 70's was the greatest thylacine player ever in NL Pirates and died from injuries of car accident before "77" and I died saving Dad and went to Sparks,born later.He used all qualities of thylacine Pirates leader in LF.Power,agility,speed and leadership .He now and in babyboomer era late 80's to 90's would hit 70 homeruns as 50 homeruns.Thylacine is like a big cat and can grow to 165lbs.Power thylacines and thylacines of Lemuria space travelling civilization and my people.We are not elder and all of neighbouring islands floated in and are not Feroz's continent.They are white people but youth and are made by elders.Thylacines are clean in habits and lick but need to be fed into things by being raised by cats and lost their lines in cat family from continent divides.Thylacines lost their skills. Thylacines need to be taught and thyleocalo is viscious lion like and was eating up thylacines food as a competetor and intimidation and to cuckoo bird and become destructive as thylacine's family.Thylacine's were extinct from failure to reproduce and skills were poor.They were trapped and no where to hide.Thylacines also had to compete with something like a weasel the daysure and Tasmanian Devil used to intimidation and hiss.Tasmanian Devils are actually alike housecats.Ancestory lacked depth level of mammal cats.They do not use their systems in a hunt and it takes too many thylacines on food water buffalo.Don't use their modes and were looking for something like a big cat and their senses were failing,the dog which hates cats and is its enemy as bears dislike cats and thylacines never met the bears of North America worse than dogs and weasels are chippy and get bigger in Asia.Bird of prey also do not agree well with thylacines of North America and Canada.US species closer to Ontario does not.Worshipping of Daquwaqua helped to worship the Great White shark for it leads to the species in Canada that is a sand tiger in appearance and is prehistoric and 50 ft long and 42 tonnes in weight in Great Lakes cut off from the prehistoric ocean connecting Great Lakes to Arctic Circle.Very intelligent.Douglas squirrel tribe is also good to thylacines.They are primate and meat eater.And then bats come in from the Dougies.Communication in primate and thylacine communicates like a primate back to them in cat.Big Cats and wild cats were very snobby and only communicate through Mom.But they are branch of cats that were forgotten to a close extinction.Thylacine ethics they made up dangerous friendship with German sheppard dogs.Using poor skills and using no modes at all and hunt too many too noisy.Small kill.Crocs used to eat them,daquwaqa.Thylacines jaw structure and it has rows of fangs and their fangs are molars.Fanged molars with strength and poison glands.Use poison as a bite for prey.Poison cat.But they are not immune to toxins,very dangerous.They must be cat raised as they lost their skills,and things that are cat world's strengths.Comparison in family cat world and the thylacine.I agree to help my Dad alot and talk to my Mom who can defend herself.I am there for them.Thylacines need to eat properly to get big like a tiger.Thylacine is much like Fiji.The way they eat there.Milk is eaten over again.And dog is man's best friend.It eats like a big cat.Its social like is like big cat.It looks like bulky and snout but its is like big cat.It must be thyleocalo in marspial its is different.Translation.Mother is a marsupial pole cat.Pole cat means from polar islands.Capable of great leaps of strength.Hyper active and on the go.Does not talk to explain.Uses psychic like cats.Eats fresh food.Fussy about hygene.Won't eat pork.Beef eater on the side seafood.Kill by using proven killers in the family.Females may participate.Pack they all have jobs.Use their senses to do a scan.If mixed with cats and has the senses like cat all by nature.Pray to Allah.And even in their hunt.Use their fangs but back molars.Claws are for butchering and teeth front fangs.They can grow bigger from health hunts.Females will gather.They stay to an area,not travelers.Make a big trip in life.Territorial.Mark territory like cats.House Cats opened up to except thylacines whole cat family.Big family now we have uncle that is thyleocalo and our grandma marspial pole cat. But then they are animals not people.Animals will canabalize and eat out of plant eaters staple diet.Not learned big cat defenses fangs to the neck drag off.Fang bite through the head.Our troops do this.Predators are intelligent and Dad thylacine radios enemy for dog.He gets North America report.In Islam is a dirty animal like pig.We are fundementalists.Dad though is clean but has his scummy.He though showers.Stays clean but not hygene.Control for tv is scummy.And my aunt is too.That is why he used Fiji to join baseball and golf.His living style. http://www.fiji.travel/ Category:Blog posts